The present invention relates to novel copolymers I carrying functional groups and comprising
a) 20-60 mol % of at least one monoethylenically unsaturated C4-C6-dicarboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof,
b) 10-70 mol % of at least one oligomer of propene or of a branched 1-olefin of 4 to 10 carbon atoms, having an average molecular weight Mw of from 300 to 5000, and
c) 1-50 mol % of at least one monoethylenically unsaturated compound which is copolymerizable with the monomers a) and b),
and furthermore a process for the preparation of these compounds I. The present invention also relates to oil-soluble reaction products II obtainable from the copolymers I by reaction with an amine, a process for the preparation of said reaction products, the use of the compounds II and fuels and lubricants which contain these compounds.
WO-A 90/03359 describes polymers which are used as additives in lubricating oils and have dispersant properties for sludge particles and solid particles present therein. Moreover, the polymers have viscosity index-improving properties, ie. they ensure that the viscosity of a lubricating oil which contains this compound decreases to a substantially smaller extent than that of oils without such an additive when the temperature is increased.
These polymers are composed of two monomer groups, ie. on the one hand of maleic acid or fumaric acid or derivatives of these compounds and on the other hand of an olefin whose molecular weight is sufficiently large for the polymer prepared from these monomers to be oil-soluble. The olefin must carry at least 20% of alkylvinylidene groups.
The polymers disclosed in the publication have properties which are not satisfactory for all applications; in particular, the viscosity-temperature behavior of lubricating oils which contain these polymers as additives is unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, the dispersing effect of this class of compounds is not satisfactory for all industrial applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide additives for lubricating oils, which additives do not have these disadvantages.
We have found that this object is achieved by the copolymers defined at the outset.
We have also found a process for their preparation, reaction products II obtainable from these copolymers I by reaction with an amine, a process for the preparation of said reaction products and the use of the reaction products II. We have furthermore found lubricants and fuels which contain these compounds.
The embodiments which are particularly advantageous for the use of the copolymers I as intermediates for the preparation of lubricating oil additives are described below.
Copolymers I are composed of monomers a) to c).
Monomer a)
Suitable monomers a) are monoethylenically unsaturated dicarboxylic acids of 4 to 6 carbon atoms, such as maleic acid, fumaric acid, itaconic acid, mesaconic acid, methylenemalonic acid, citraconic acid, maleic anhydride, itaconic anhydride, citraconic anhydride and methylenemalonic anhydride and mixtures of these with one another. Maleic anhydride is preferred.
Monomer b)
Suitable monomers b) are oligomers of propene or of a branched 1-olefin of 4 to 10 carbon atoms. These oligomers are composed of at least 3 olefin molecules. Their average molecular weight Mw is from 300 to 5000 g/mol. Examples of these are oligomers of propene, of isobutene and of branched isomers of pentene, hexene, octene and of decene, the copolymerizable terminal group of the oligomer being present in the form of a vinyl, vinylidene or alkylvinylidene group. Oligopropenes and oligopropene mixtures of 9 to 200 carbon atoms and in particular oligoisobutenes, as obtainable, for example, according to DE-A 27 02 604, are preferred. Mixtures of the stated oligomers are also suitable. The molecular weights of the oligomers may be determined in a conventional manner by gel permeation chromatography.
Monomer c)
Suitable monomers c) are all those monomers which are copolymerizable with the monomers a) and b).
Examples of these are linear 1-olefins of 2 to 40, preferably 8 to 30, carbon atoms, such as decene, dodecene, octadecene and industrial mixtures of C20-C24-1-olefins and C24-C28-1-olefins.
Other suitable monomers c) are monoethylenically unsaturated C3-C10-monocarboxylic acids, such as acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, dimethacrylic acid, ethylacrylic acid, crotonic acid, allylacetic acid and vinylacetic acid, among which acrylic and methacrylic acid are preferred.
Vinyl and allyl alkyl ethers where the alkyl radical is of 1 to 40 carbon atoms are also suitable, and the alkyl radical may carry further substituents, such as hydroxyl, amino, dialkylamino or alkoxy. Examples are methyl vinyl ether, ethyl vinyl ether, propyl vinyl ether, isobutyl vinyl ether, 2-ethylhexyl vinyl ether, decyl vinyl ether, dodecyl vinyl ether, octadecyl vinyl ether, 2-(diethylamino)ethyl vinyl ether, 2-(di-n-butylamino)ethyl vinyl ether, and the corresponding allyl ethers.
A further group of monomers comprises C1-C40-alkyl esters, amides and C1-C40-N-alkylamides of monoethylenically unsaturated C3-C10-mono- or dicarboxylic acids, such as ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, decyl acrylate, dodecyl acrylate, octadecyl acrylate and the esters of industrial alcohol mixtures of 14 to 28 carbon atoms, ethyl methacrylate, 2-ethylhexyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, octadecyl methacrylate, monobutyl maleate, dibutyl maleate, monodecyl maleate, didodecyl maleate, monooctadecyl maleate, dioctadecyl maleate, dimethylaminoethyl acrylate, diethylaminoethyl acrylate, dibutylaminoethyl methacrylate, acrylamide, methacrylamide, N-tert-butylacrylamide, N-octylacrylamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibutylacrylamide, N-dodecylmethacrylamide and N-octadecylmethacrylamide.
Vinyl and allyl esters of C1-C30-monocarboxylic acids may also be copolymerized with the monomers a) and b). Specific examples of these are vinyl formate, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, vinyl butyrate, vinyl laurate, vinyl stearate, vinyl pivalate, allyl acetate, allyl butyrate and allyl stearate
N-vinylcarboxamides of carboxylic acids of 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as N-vinylformamide, N-vinyl-N-methylformamide, N-vinylacetamide, N-vinyl-N-methylacetamide, N-vinyl-N-ethylacetamide, N-vinyl-N-methylpropionamide and N-vinylpropionamide, are also suitable. Other examples are N-vinyl compounds of nitrogen-containing heterocycles, such as N-vinylimidazole, N-vinylmethylimidazole, N-vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylcaprolactam.
Mixtures of the stated monomers are also suitable as building blocks for the copolymers.
Preferred among these monomers are acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, C16-olefins, C20-C24-olefins, C14-C20-alkyl vinyl ethers and C14-C20-alkyl esters of monoethylenically unsaturated C3-C6-mono- and dicarboxylic acids.
The compolymers I contain the monomers a) to c) in amounts of from 20 to 60 mol % of monomer a), from 10 to 70 mol % of monomer b) and from 1 to 50 mol % of monomer c).
The copolymers may be prepared by all known conventional polymerization processes, for example by mass, emulsion, suspension, precipitation and solution polymerization. All stated polymerization processes are carried out in the absence of oxygen, preferably in a nitrogen stream. The conventional apparatuses, for example autoclaves and kettles, are used for all polymerization methods. Mass polymerization of the monomers of groups a) to c) is particularly preferred. It may be carried out at from 80 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably at from 120 to 200xc2x0 C., the lowest polymerization temperature to be chosen preferably being at least about 20xc2x0 C. above the glass transition temperature of the polymer formed. The polymerization conditions are chosen according to the molecular weight which the copolymers are to have. Polymerization at high temperatures gives copolymers having low molecular weights, whereas polymers having higher molecular weights are formed at lower polymerization temperatures.
The copolymerization is preferably carried out in the presence of compounds which form free radicals. Up to 10, preferably from 0.2 to 5, % by weight, based on the monomers used in the copolymerization, of these compounds are required. Examples of suitable polymerization initiators are peroxide compounds, such as tert-butyl perpivalate, tert-butyl perneodecanoate, tert-butylperethylhexanoate, tert-butylperisobutyrate, di-tert-butyl peroxide, di-tert-amyl peroxide, diacetyl peroxydicarbonate and dicyclohexylperoxydicarbonate, or azo compounds, such as 2,2xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile. The initiators may be used alone or as a mixture with one another. Redox coinitiators may also be present. In the mass polymerization, they are preferably introduced into the polymerization reactor separately or in the form of a solution. The monomers a), b) and c) may be copolymerized at above 200xc2x0 C. also in the absence of polymerization initiators.
In order to prepare low molecular polymers, it is often advantageous to carry out the copolymerization in the presence of regulators. Conventional regulators, such as C1-C4-aldehydes, formic acid and organic SH-containing compounds, such as 2-mercaptoethanol, 2-mercaptopropanol, mercaptoacetic acid, tert-butyl mercaptan, n-octyl mercaptan, n-dodecyl mercaptan and tert-dodecyl mercaptan, may be used for this purpose. The polymerization regulators are generally used in amounts of from 0.1 to 10% by weight, based on the monomers.
In order to prepare copolymers having a higher molecular weight, it is often advantageous to carry out the polymerization in the presence of chain extenders. Such chain extenders are compounds having diethylenically or polyethylenically unsaturated groups, such as divinylbenzene, pentaerythrityl triallyl ether, esters of glycols, such as glycol diacrylate, glyceryl triacrylate and polyethylene glycol diacrylates. They may be added in the polymerization in amounts of up to 5% by weight.
The copolymerization may be carried out continuously or batchwise. The molecular weights of the products are as a rule from 1000 to 50,000 g/mol.
The copolymers I may be reacted with amines of the formula HNR1R2 to give the nitrogen-containing reaction products II. R1 and R2 may be identical or different. Suitable amine components are
ammonia,
aliphatic and aromatic, primary and secondary amines of 1 to 50 carbon atoms, such as methylamine, ethylamine, propylamine, di-n-butylamine and cyclohexylamine,
amines in which R1 and R2, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a common ring which may contain further heteroatoms, eg. morpholine, pyridine, piperidine, pyrrole, pyrimidine, pyrroline, pyrrolidine, pyrazine and pyridazine,
amines which carry hydroxyalkylene and polyoxyalkylene radicals and in which R1 and/or R2 are 
where R3 is C2-C10-alkylene and m is an integer of from 1 to 30, such as ethanolamine, 2-aminopropan-1-ol and neopentanolamine,
polyoxyalkyleneamines which carry terminal amino groups and in which R1 and/or R2 are 
where R3, R4 and R5 are each C2-C10-alkylene, m has the abovementioned meanings and R6 and R7 are each hydrogen, unsubstituted or hydroxyl- or amino-substituted C1-C10-alkyl or C6-C10-aryl, such as polyoxypropylenediamines and bis(3-aminopropyl)tetrahydrofurans.
Preferred amine components d) are polyamines in which R1 and/or R2 are a radical of the formula V 
where R3, R6 and R7 have the abovementioned meanings and n is an integer of from 1 to 6. Suitable polyamines are ethylenediamine, propylenediamine, dimethylaminopropylamine, diethylenetriamine, dipropylenetriamine, triethylenetetramine, tripropylenetetramine, tetraethylenepentamine, ethylaminoethylamine, dimethylaminoethylamine, isopropylaminopropylamine, ethylenedipropylenetetramine, 2-diisopropylaminoethylamine, aminoethylethanolamine, ethylenepropylenetriamine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetra(3-aminopropyl)ethylenediamine, 2-(3-aminopropyl)cyclohexylamine, 2,5-dimethyl-2,5-hexanediamine and N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3, Nxe2x80x3-penta(3-aminopropyl)dipropylenetriamine.
Polyamines which contain a heterocyclic radical as a structural component, such as aminoethylpiperazine, are also preferred.
Mixtures of different amines may also be used as the amine component.
The novel reaction products II are obtained in a conventional manner by reacting copolymers I with the stated amines. The molar ratio of the components depends on the number of acid or anhydride groups in the copolymer I. This may be determined in a known manner, for example by titration with a strong base. In general, from 0.1 to 3 equivalents of acid or anhydride groups in the polymer are used per mole of amine. As a rule, the starting materials for the reaction are mixed and are heated to 30-200xc2x0 C. The reaction is preferably carried out under an inert gas atmosphere and may be effected in the presence or absence of solvents. Examples of inert solvents are aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, as well as mineral oils. The progress of the reaction can be monitored by IR spectroscopy.
The nitrogen-containing reaction products II may be used as additives for lubricants and fuels.
The lubricants are additive-containing synthetic, semisynthetic and mineral oils, preferably those which are used as engine oils. The synthetic oils comprise synthetic esters and polymers of xcex1-olefins. The reaction products II are added to the lubricants in general as a concentrate in an inert solvent, such as a mineral oil. These concentrates may contain further conventional additives, such as rust inhibitors, antiwear agents, detergents, antioxidants and pour point improvers.
The reaction products II are added to the lubricants in amounts of from 1 to 15, preferably from 0.5 to 10, % by weight.
In fuels such as gasoline or diesel fuel, the reaction products II are used as detergents for keeping the intake system clean. Owing to their dispersant properties, they also have an advantageous effect on engine lubricants which they may enter during operation of the engine. From 20 to 5000 ppm, particularly preferably from 50 to 1000 ppm, based on the fuel, are added for this purpose.